donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Mainbrace Mayhem
Mainbrace Mayhem is the second stage in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2 along with being the second stage of Gangplank Galleon. It comes after Pirate Panic and before Gangplank Galley. Overview ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' This stage is the very first stage to take place on the high rigging part of a boat in a pirate ship. It is more advanced than Pirate Panic as gaps get in Diddy and Dixie's way. There are also ropes needed to be climbed in order to get throughout the stage. Five Click-Clacks, seven Klingers, three Klomps and ten Neeks appear as the foes to get in the two primates' way. ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' Like the semi-sequel, it takes place on the high rigging area of the ship and has pitfalls as obstacles along with ropes needing to be clinged on. It is more advanced in terms of difficulty than Pirate Panic is too, being another similarity between the two games. There are eight Klingers, five Click-Clacks, two Krunchas, seven Neeks and three Zingers. Collectibles and Secrets ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Minor *K-O-N-G Letters: **K: Found on the first rope in the stage. **O: Found on the third set of ropes, above a Klinger, near the Star Barrel. **N: Found next to a set of ropes before the Kannonball. **G: Found on the bottom set of ropes on the bottom right corner of the third and final Bonus Stage. *DK Coin: All the way above the End of Stage Target. Requires the Team-up move to reach the yard it is on. Special Barrels *Warp Barrel: At the very start of the stage, Dixie must continue going on straight until seeing a pitfall. She must use her Helicopter Twirl to spin across the gap until reaching the end where the Warp Barrel can be found. When getting through the Warp Barrel, they are positioned next to the DK Coin. ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' Minor *Bananas: 162 *K-O-N-G Letters: **K: Above the first Zinger in the stage. **O: Above the DK Coin, near the Star Barrel. **N: On a long rope guarded by the final Zinger in the stage, the two primates must go to the far left of the rope and make a long jump to reach the letter N. **G: Guarded by two Krunchas at the end of the stage. *DK Coin: Shortly after the letter K, next to a Klinger on the right part of a nearby rope. Special Barrels *Warp Barrel: Just above where Diddy and Dixie start the stage. They must jump on a circular shaped platform, cling on the rope nearby with a Klinger. The two monkeys must then go to the top-left corner of the rope and jump to find the Warp Barrel. Then, the two are warped to the end of the stage, next to the End of Stage Target. Gallery ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Super Nintendo Entertainment System Mainbrace Mayhem Overworld.png|Mainbrace Mayhem in the overworld. Mainbrace Mayhem Start.png|Diddy and Dixie at the start of Mainbrace Mayhem. Mainbrace Mayhem Click-Clack.png|Dixie encountering a Click-Clack. Mainbrace Mayhem Rope Climbing.png|Diddy and Dixie climbing up ropes, next to a Klinger. Mainbrace Mayhem DK Coin.png|Diddy and Dixie near the DK Coin. Game Boy Advance Mainbrace Mayhem Advance Overworld.png|Mainbrace Mayhem in the overworld. Mainbrace Mayhem Advance Start.png|Diddy and Dixie at the start of Mainbrace Mayhem. Mianbrace Mayhem Advance Klinger.png|Diddy and Dixie next to two Klingers. Mainbrace Mayhem Advance DK Coin.png|Diddy and Dixie near the DK Coin to the right. Animation Trivia *As the "Jib Jig" theme isn't in Donkey Kong Land 2, it has Lockjaw's Saga replace the theme. The same goes for Topsail Trouble. *The beta version of Donkey Kong Country 2 shows Mainbrace Mayhem having rain. These codes still exist in the game. de:Schlotter Mast Category:Gangplank Galleon Stages Category:Ocean Stages Category:Kremling-operated locations Category:Warp Barrel Stages Category:Stages